Naruto: Ascension
by Abyss Key
Summary: We all know that the Sandaime made a mistake by telling Konoha that the Kyuubi was sealed in Naruto. But what if he made another mistake, one that would allow Naruto to ascend into a legend.
1. Mistake?

**AN: This is my first story so please no flames. I can take constructive criticism but please no flames. I love ****fanfiction**** so I decided to make my own profile/bio and to make stories of my own.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing you see here except the original jutsu which are in English (can't find a translater).

"Yo."-Talking

**"I am the mighty ****Kyuubi****!"-Demonic talking**

_'Should I have beef or chicken ramen?'-Thoughts_

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-Jutsu

_"A long time ago in a galaxy far __far__ away…"-_Flashback

'Luke, I am your Father.'-Thoughts in Flashback

* * *

**Naruto****: Ascension **

Chapter 1: Mistake?

_A scroll shop in __Konoha_

The Sandaime Hokage was busy browsing the shop, searching for a birthday gift for a certain five, soon to be six, year old. He was presently in the ninja section, looking for a scroll on the basics of being a ninja for it was the boy's dream to become a ninja and eventually Hokage who was the strongest of Konoha's ninja. His mask of happiness slipped ever so slightly since he knew this was the only gift the boy would receive this year, just like the previous year and the year before it. One might ask why a young child would receive only one gift on their birthday. But this was no ordinary child, this was Uzumaki Naruto, the container of the legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune that attacked Konohagakure almost six years ago.

At the time, Konoha was in its prime. They had won the war against Iwagakure several years ago and the village was now prospering under the rule of the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. Their happiness was quickly extinguished as the survivor of a border patrol in northern Hi no kuni(Land of Fire) reported spotting the Kyuubi charging straight towards Konoha. Their defenses were set up and the three days later, the Demon fox attacked. Hundreds of shinobi attacked the beast yet no damage was done. Anything that could get past the ominous aura of chakra did nothing to penetrate the hide of the beast and anything that did instantly healed. The Kyuubi, strongest of the Biju, raised it's tails, sending tsunamis and earthquakes at the hundreds of shinobi. All seemed lost, until the Yondaime Hokage arrived on the back of the head toad summon, Gamabunta. The demon was sealed by the Yondaime at the cost of his life; into the body of a newborn whose name was Uzumaki Naruto. As the celebrations of the Kyuubi's defeat ended as well as the mourning for the lives lost, the Sandaime Hokage made one of the biggest mistakes of his life, and told the villagers what happened to the Kyuubi.

_Flashback_

_"People of __Konoha__, I give you your savior, the container of the __Kyuubi, __Uzumaki__Naruto__!"__ said the __Sandaime__Hokage__ as he held the baby out to the crowd to see._

_"Wait, the demon isn't dead?" asked a civilian __member of the council out in the crowd._

_"No. The __Yondaime__ could not kill the great beast so he sealed it in this child." explained the __Sandaime__ All was silent for a few minutes and the __Hokage__ felt a sense of dread creeping down his spine._

_"So that is the demon." said the same council member, his questioning look turning emotionless._

_"No! It is merely the container of the beast." The __Sandaime__ tried to explain but the council man's words seemed to create a rippling effect and now a faint chant was being said._

_"Kill the demon. Kill the demon. Kill the demon! KILL THE DEMON!"_

_To the horror of the __Sandaime__, the villagers climbed up the stage to get the child. The __Sandime__ was disgusted to even see some __chunin__ and __jonin__ with the group. He decided he needed some help._

_"ANBU, defensive formation delta!"__Suddenly, five ANBU appeared and formed a __defensive__ perimeter around the __Hokage__. This seemed to anger the villagers even more as they started to throw rocks while the ninja threw shuriken and kunai._

'Is this the village I fought so hard to defend and that the Yondaime gave his life for. Naruto, forgive me for telling the village. I must stop this before it gets worse.' _thought__ the __Sandaime__ as he deflected another kunai aimed at the infant in his arms._

_"CEASE THIS FOLISHNESS IMMEDIATRELY!" shouted the __Sandaime__ as he __unleasehed__ a tidal wave of killing intent upon the village, freezing everyone in the area, even his ANBU protectors. _

_"From this day forth, no one shall speak of the location of the __Kyuubi__. It is __a__ S-Ranked secret and punishable by death. If any of you say __anything__, you will be executed." __announced__ the furious __Hokage_

_End Flashback_

"Still even with the law, it did not stop the villagers' hate from showing and their obvious hate of Naruto caused most of the younger generation to either hate or ignore him.' sadly thought the Sandaime. His eyes returned to the shelves, looking for the basics of taijutsu and chakra molding. He spotted what he was looking for under "BASICS". He quickly purchased the scroll and left, not noticing that the store attendant was replacing the "BASICS" sign with "ADVANCED".

* * *

_Later that night __at __Ichiraku__ Ramen_

"Happy Birthday, Naruto! said the Sandaime as he gave him a bowl of miso ramen with six candles taped to the edge. Sadly, the only other ones there with him besides Naruto himself were Tenuchi Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame, the only two people other than himself that are kind to Naruto.

"Now blow out the candles and make a wish." the Sandaime told Naruto, like he would his own grandson.

"Okay jiji." said a happy Naruto. After the ramen was eaten the Sandaime decided that it was time to give his gift.

"Naruto, I have something for you."

"What is it Hokage-jiji."

"It is a birthday present. It will help you become a ninja."

"Really! Thanks, jiji!" shouted a very excited Naruto as he took the scroll.

"You're welcome Naruto. I will see you tomorrow, and Happy Birthday."

* * *

_Later_

'I can't wait any more, I have to open that scroll.' thought an anxious Naruto. A few minutes later Naruto asked himself a question.

"What the hell is "Jutsu Creation"???

* * *

**AN: Well that wraps up the first chapter. I hope someone likes this. If not, give me some criticism. No flames please. I will write more later. Ja ne!**


	2. A Helping Hand, or is it claw?

**AN: Sorry about being late. Christmas is such a hectic time with relatives, friends, gifts, shopping, etc. But, that is no excuse for being late and for that I apologize.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing you see here, except the original jutsu which are in English.

"Yo."-Talking

**"I am the mighty ****Kyuubi****!"-Demonic talking**

_'Should I have beef or chicken ramen?'-Thoughts_

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-Jutsu

_"A long time ago in a galaxy far __far__ away…"-_Flashback

'Luke, I am your Father.'-Thoughts in Flashback

* * *

**Naruto****: Ascension**

Chapter 2: A Helping Hand…or is it claw?

_Naruto's__ home_

Naruto sighed for the fifth time in a row as he read the scroll, **AGAIN**!

_To understand __jutsu__ creation, you must first understand the basic functions in which __jutsus__ are used. You must understand several key components to __jutsu__Handseals__, Chakra flow, and the Execution of the __jutsu__Handseals__ are the basic principal for most __jutsu__ so they are the primary component to learn. The __tora__ seal is for fast attacks with power so it is used in many __katon__jutsu__ while the __hebi__ seal is used for many poison and stealth __jutsu__ The __usagi__ seal however….._

It went on like this for about the whole scroll. Naruto sighed in frustration as he wondered why the Hokage would give him something he did not understand. Naruto lost his way after "_To understand __jutsu__ creation…_". Naruto started to pull his hair out in anger.

_'How can I become __Hokage__ if I can't even understand this simple scroll. I guess I will have to ask __jiji__ for help.'_ Naruto thought in resignation. He got up to leave for the Hokage's Tower until he was rudely interrupted.

**"Bad idea little human."**

"What?!? Who's there?!? Show yourself!!" shouted a startled Naruto.

**"How about you come to me little ****gaki****."** And in an instant Naruto was dead to the world.

* * *

_Naruto's Mindscape_

Naruto arose with a groan and looked around to see where he was. He seemed to be in a room with intermingling red and blue pipes on the wall. The only other thing in the room was a large cage in front of him with a paper with kanji for seal on it. Naruto got up and peered into the cage, after all a cage holds something, right?

"Hello! Is someone in there?" asked a scared Naruto.

**"Come closer ****little child."** replied a deep menacing voice. Naruto approached with caution, weary of the underlying blood lust in the voice. Suddenly a giant red eye filled with hate opened in front of the child, and he was suddenly grabbed by what appeared to be a giant red hand. Naruto looked at the giant eye as he was raised up to meet it.

**"You smell of fear, little one. Good, it appears that I haven't lost my touch in**** the six years I have been trapped in here.****"** stated the figure in the cage as he set the young boy down.

"Excuse me sir. Who are you?" asked the curious boy.

**"What? You do not know who I am? What do those humans teach their young?"** asked the incredulous figure.

"I have no parents and the teachers at the academy all hate me except for Iruka-sensei." stated a miserable child.

**"****That sucks for you, but don't expect pity from me little brat. The only things I feel now are hate and rage." **said an unfeeling Kyuubi.

"By the way, you never answered my question, who are you?"

**"****Well child if you must know, I am the great and powerful ****Kyuubi**** no ****Kitsune****. Bow before my power. ****Mwahhahahahaha****!"** shouted the arrogant tailed beast. Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered the Hokage telling him stories about the fierce battle between the Yondaime and the Kyuubi that happened six years ago, on the day he himself was born.

"B-b-but you were killed by the Yondaime, jiji said so himself." stated a terrified Naruto. He remembered from stories about the Kyuubi, that it could cause earthquakes and summon tsunamis with a single wave of its tail.

**"HA! That old fool was only shielding you from the truth. No one can kill a tailed demon. Unlike the lower demons we cannot be killed. Though my position is almost as bad as being dead."** grumbled Kyuubi.

"What do you mean? Where are we?" questioned Naruto.

**"Haven't** **you figured it out yet little ****child?**** Put the clues together, the hate of the villagers, your birthday, the fact that I am alive and speaking to you. We are in your mind little one.**** You are a ****Jinchūriki****, the container of a tailed beast, a ****biju****"** smugly stated the Kyuubi. And suddenly the puzzle was complete. Every piece fit and now it was clear to him why he was hated, why he was beaten, why he was scorned. It all made perfect sense. The impact of the revelation caused the boy to weep.

**"Get**** your ass**** up off the floor brat! I will not have my vessel whining like some ****little pussy.**** So what if the village hates you. Suck it up and take it like a man."** shouted a disgusted Kyuubi. The demon's words caused the boy to stop sobbing. He looked to the Kyuubi with hate as he realized that he was the source of all of his problems.

"YOU! It's all your fault that I am hated. I hate you! I HATE YOU!" yelled a distraught Naruto

**"Like I care you brat.**** I am the most powerful demon ****alive,**** I care little of what you think of me. But I do care about your skill level. Even that pitiful insane coward ****Ichibi**** no ****Shukaku**** can easily defeat you. I will not have my vessel so weak that he can't at least defeat the weakest of the ****biju****."** stated an angry Kyuubi.

"What can you do about it? Your trapped in that cage. Plus I don't trust you." said a suspicious Naruto.

**"A wise policy brat, to not trust a demon. ****But anyway, the reason you should listen to me is because I am the only one that has been fully honest with you, and you know it. As for how I can help you, I am going to help you understand that scroll you just ****recieved**." Naruto stood in silence as he contemplated what the demon had said.

_'Should I trust him? He is a demon but he is the only one that has been fully honest with me. Even __jiji__ wasn't truly honest. I guess I have no other choice.' _thought a resigned Naruto.

"Fine. You can help me."

**"Excellent."** said a devious Kyuubi. And Naruto's world went white.

* * *

**AN: Well that ends the second chapter. I know the meeting ****Kyuubi**** thing is overdone but it is required. By the way the ****Kyuubi**** is a guy and I don't know if I should do a pairing. The next chapter will be faster and ****Naruto**** will get some power, not a lot though.**


	3. Reminiscing

**AN: Sorry got lost on the road of life-cough-school-cough. Sorry!**** To apolo****gize, this chapter is about four**** times longer ****than**** my last two.**** Also if anyone can get me a good translator for original jutsu, tell me, PLEASE! Some ****of them ****I will guess on but most will be in English**

Example:**Fire Style****: Endless Fire Jutsu!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other animes that may be referenced in my story.

"Yo."-Talking

**"I am the mighty Kyuubi!"-Demonic talking**

_'Should I have beef or chicken ramen?'-Thoughts_

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**-Jutsu

_"A long time ago in a galaxy far __far__ away…"-_Flashback

'Luke, I am your Father.'-Thoughts in Flashback

* * *

**Naruto: Ascension**

Chapter 3: Reminiscing

Six years.

It had been six years since he met the Kyuubi. Six years since he learned the truth.

'Whoever said ignorance was a bliss must have been either drunk or stupid.' thought the blonde.

The boy was sitting in a classroom full of chattering children awaiting their chance to become shinobi. Dressed in a long black trench coat and pair of black sunglasses got the boy many odd looks but he was mainly ignored. Naruto sighed. No one here could give him a challenge. The Kyuubi's teachings allowed him to see how far the shinobi have truly fallen. Over the years, Naruto advanced in all areas of being a shinobi, whether they be taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, or kenjutsu. Naruto sighed once more as he thought back to his first training session with Kyuubi's help.

* * *

_Flashback_

_**"Okay brat let's get started."**_

_"Whatever you say, oh great and powerful Kyu__ubi, y__our wish is my command." __drawled the __sarcastic__ blonde._

_**"Your flattery will get you no**__**where you little basterd."**_

_"Yeah, yeah."_

_Naruto and the Kyuubi had a hate-hate relationship but they knew they needed each other to reach their goals. So, over the last few days, they got to know eac__h other,__although__ the Kyuubi did so grudgingly, disgusted that he was interacting with a lowly human._

_Naruto opened the scroll and waited for the K__y__uubi._

_**"Hold on brat. Before you even think about making one of your pitiful human techniques, you must first build both your physical and mental capacities."**_

_"I have to do what with __my what__ now?" asked the confused six year old._

_"__**Grrr**__**…just listen to my directions, you ignorant moron." **__growled the angry beast._

_"HEY! What's that suppose to mean!"_

_**"Here, let me explain. Do you know what chakra is?"**_

_"Yeah, i__t's that stuff you need to do those awesome jutsu."_

_**"In a sense yes, you build up chakra reserves with physical exercise and mental power. So to be able to do those "awesome jutsu" you must exercise and meditate. Chakra control is something you need to learn from someone else."**__ explained the tailed beast. _

_"What the heck is chakra control, and why can't you teach me?" _

_**"Unlike me, you **__**weak**__** humans do not have a nearly unlimited amount of chakra to throw around. Chakra control is needed to regulate the chakra you use in your jutsu so you do not waste it.**__** I have forgotten how to use chakra control after I gained my fifth tail since at that point you have so much chakra, control isn't really an issue." **__explained the Kyuubi._

_"Okay. I understand. What will we do first?" _

_**"As I said before, you will meditate, exercise, and learn chakra control. We will also work on your **__**taijutsu**__** and you will learn history, math, reading, writing, science, and strategy."**_

_"__NANI__ Why do I need to learn all of that boring stuff? I want __kick some ass__ not give a speech!" exclaimed a furious __jinchūriki_

_**"I will not have my container be an ignorant bastard! And another **__**thing,**__** you will cease eating those unhealthy noodles. What do you call them? Ramen?**__**"**__ announced an adamant Kyuubi._

_"You vile demon!__ Ramen is the food of the gods! How can you deny someone such a delicacy!" screamed an outraged Naruto._

_**"Kid.**__** That stuff will stunt your growth. I will not train a shrimp so either s**__**top eating it or no training!"**__ t__hat got Naruto nervous._

_'Training or ramen?__Training or ramen?__Training or ramen?__ Training it is then; I really do not want to be short. Ramen __gods__ please forgive me!' thought a miserable Naruto. _

_"Fine no Ramen."_

_**"Good now I want you to take 5 laps around the village"**_

_"__NANI__!?!"_

_**"NOW!"**_

_End Flashback

* * *

_

Ever since that day, he had been training day in and day out. The years of practice did wonders to Naruto's physique. Even though he wasn't a body builder, he was pretty damn fit. Naruto remembered their first taijutsu session, the day his training truly began.

* * *

_Flashback_

_**"Now brat, we will work on what you humans call **__**taijutsu**__**." **_

_"How are you going to teach me __taijutsu__ when__ you're a giant fox?"_

_**"**__**Gaki**__**, living for thousands of years allowed me to watch your pitiful race fight millions of pointless battles. I know many forms of fighting. I will explain to you the first five ways of fighting you shinobi first thought of."**_

_"REALLY?!?__ The original five __taijutsu__ styles! YES!!!" yelled an excited Naruto._

_"__**SETTLE DOWN YOU LITTLE MORON!!!!! Yes the original five forms of **__**taijutsu**__**. First is the**_ _Hiken_(Fire fist). _**This style is all about overwhelming your opponent with fast, wild, and unpredictable attacks. The weakness of this style is that is has no defensive maneuvers, it is only an offensive style****The next style is the **Mizuken_(Water fist)_ **and it focuses on counter attacks. Many of its attacks are weak and their purpose is to taunt the enemy and cause them to attack so you can use their own power against them. However this style relies on the enemy attacking you and can be unpractical at times.Then we have the **Raiken_(Lightning fist)_ **which focuses on hitting your enemy's vital spots and pressure points with quick and precise strikes to quickly incapacitate them. Unfortunately, armor can hinder this style and you humans have gotten faster over the centuries so this style is semi-obsolete. The fourth style is the **Tsuchiken_(Earth fist)_ **which is almost a completely defensive style that relies on defending until an opening is made and then striking with a strong solid hit. Even though you have the endurance and stamina for it, or you will eventually,****this style uses next to no movement so evasion is not used and that can be fatal against weapons, poison, or jutsu with large damage areas. Plus the enemy must come to you. The final style is the **Kazeken_(Wind fist)_ **which utilizes evasion and many jumps. This style requires the most speed and is good for not getting hurt. To use this style you must get around your opponent's defenses and hit their unguarded areas, but if your enemy is faster than you, the style is nearly useless."** lectured the Kyuubi._

_"So why did you explain styles that all have flaws? They seem kind of worthless now." asked a highly confused Naruto._

_**"I explained all five styles because we are going to combine them, **Hiken's **fast attacks, and the counter attacks of **Mizuken **the accuracy and preciseness of **Raiken **the defense of **Tsuchiken**, and the speed of **Kazeken__ **I will make you the first user of the **Gogyoken_(Five Element fist)

_"Sugoi Why has no one else thought of this?" _

_**"Because brat, no one but me has seen all five styles. Some styles like the **Goken_(Strong fist) **_that exist today are a combination of two or three of the styles but the originals are lost in history."_**

_"Okay, so what do I do first?" asked the excited blonde. _

**_"Run five laps around the village."_**

_"NANI?!? I just did that!" _

**_"On your hands."_**

_"NANI!?!?!?"_

_End Flashback

* * *

_

And so, for the next two years, Naruto worked on taijutsu, chakra control, and building his chakra reserves. It took Naruto about a year to learn the basics of each style and another year to integrate them into one style, which he could use pretty well. Not great but good enough to beat an average genin, maybe a weak chunin. During those two years, Kyuubi taught the boy basic math, science, history, writing, reading, and most importantly, strategy and tactics. The demon lord thought that a plan could be used for any situation, both on the battlefield and off. This consisted of puzzles, simulations, and games of shogi, with the ancient fox defeating the youth in about three turns. To build the boy's mental energy, he taught Naruto meditation. However, the hyper activeness of the kid often got the better of him so he could only hold it for about ten minutes. His chakra reserveswere extremely high, around mid-jonin, but his chakra control was only about mid-genin since he completed the tree climbing exercise , which he discovered from a "borrowed" scroll from the library. It had been two years so Kyuubi decided to start teaching the boy genjutsu and weapon usage.

* * *

_Flashback_

_**"Okay brat, it's time to learn the art of illusion or what your kind call genjutsu and how to use weapons."** proclaimed the mighty demon._

_"Why do I have to learn stupid genjutsu and weapons? I can just beat my enemies with my awesome taijutsu and ninjutsu." shouted the overconfident blonde._

_**"The reason you are learning taijutsu**** genjutsu, and weapon usage before ninjutsu is because they are the most vital parts of being a shinobi. Shinobi fight in the shadows and are suppose to be assassins. Over the years, shinobi became more like samurai and came out in the open, building giant villages and announcing your presence to the world. They began using flashy jutsu and used them to replace stealth. The reason I am not teaching you stealth is because you can already hide from most chunin****and do not need it, at least not right now. We will work on it as you get older. Right now we need to focus on you taking out your opponents silently. Using flying daggers, or kunai, and hidden blades are good ways to silently kill someone. Also knocking them out with genjutsu is a good way to kill one or multiple opponents and excellent for torture, interrogation, and mental attacks. Then if you are discovered is when you should use taijutsu and when you know being discreet is impossible, you should use ninjutsu." **explained the demon lord._

_"Okay. I think I understand. But, what you said about killing, I won't do it. I will make sure everyone is safe and doesn't fight!" exclaimed the eight year old._

_**'That could be a problem. He is still too naïve to be a shinobi. I will have to fix that one day.'** thought the beast._

_**"Good. Now, genjutsu affects the senses of the one it is placed upon. Do you know the five senses?"** asked the Kyuubi._

_"Yeah. They're touch, taste, smell, hearing, and seeing."_

_**"Excellent. Now some genjutsu affect only one, two, or three of the senses. Shinobi who are genjutsu masters can affect all five senses and can usually take out one or multiple opponents without them knowing anything happened. Be warned, some genjutsu can be so traumatic that they cause the victim to die or go insane so genjutsu is probably the most dangerous of the shinobi skills. The ability to kill without even touching someone is truly remarkable. This brings me to killing intent, a type of mixture of ninjutsu, genjutsu, and bodily instinct. Killing intent causes the victim's body to either freeze of try to kill itself and is caused by the amount of bloodlust someone has. If someone wished to only kill and nothing else, the air around them would get thick and it would make breathing difficult. The only way out of it is to be able to ignore it or by causing yourself pain."** explained the strongest of the biju_

_"Sugoi Killing intent can do that much?" asked an amazed Naruto. _

_**"Yes. It can even kill someone if focused properly****" **_

_"What about weapons? How am I going to use those?"_

**_"I will show you my memories of several weapons masters practicing. I have seen so many that I can easily teach you. I will explain the styles and what you do not understand. I want you to be able to use two weapons effectively before you graduate the ninja academy." _**

_"What weapons will I use?" inquired the curious blonde. _

**_"I will show you several and you will choose."_**

_"Okay, now what?"_

**_"Blindfold yourself and purchase a weight suit."_**

_"Fine."_

**_"While running five laps around the village wearing said suit."_**

_"Nani What's with you and running around the…"_

_**"On your hands****"**_

_"NANI?!?!_

_End Flashback

* * *

_

Naruto sighed in remembrance. He still wasn't that great with genjutsu, but he could do up to C-rank genjutsu and dispel any that were B-rank. He could also ignore any killing intent. Having a couple thousand year old blood thirsty fox direct all of its killing intent towards you allows a very good resistance to be built. After two years of learning how to use weapons he can competently use both a katana and a naginata. Kyuubi taught Naruto a style he saw a man named Himura Kenshin, or Hitokiri Battōsai, use called the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū. Since the style revolved around protecting those around you, Kyuubi thought that it suited Naruto. The Kyuubi taught Naruto how to use a naginata by showing him the memories of a young demon from several thousand years ago named Hakudōshi. Naruto could probably give a mid -chunin a hard time with just his taijutsu, genjutsu, and weapon skills. Ninjutsu however was where Naruto shined. This leads us to the discovery of Naruto's hidden talent.

* * *

_Flashback_

_**"Okay brat, I want you to take that card you stole from the scroll shop and channel some chakra into it." **After four years, the fox was finally going to help him with ninjutsu. As he channeled chakra into the card it suddenly split in half. Then one piece got wet and the other one crumpled up, and then the wet one turned to dust while the crumpled one began to burn. The Kyuubi's silence caused Naruto to think he did something wrong. _

_"I'm sorry. I'll get another…."_

_**"You didn't do anything wrong brat. I am only surprised that you have an affinity for all five elements. Most people only have an affinity for one or two elements." **explained the stunned Kyuubi._

_"So what does that mean?" asked a curious blonde. _

_**"I'm not sure. I must****think on this for a while."** and suddenly the Kyuubi's presence vanished._

**_Several hours later_**

**_"Okay gaki I have an answer but to understand it I will have to give you a lecture."_**

_"Fine." said a grumbling Naruto._

**_"When ninjutsu was first made, you humans were a lot more in tuned with nature then you are now. All people could effectively wield each element effectively. However, as time went by, humans began focusing on one element making the affinities that exist today. Some elements were lost through history such as time, light, and darkness. The Nara clan of your village is the only group of people left who can effectively wield the darkness element, although it is severely limited compared to what it was a couple thousand years ago. Anyway, people use to be able to fuse two elements together to make a new one. Unfortunately, the elements had to be equal in affinity level which was incredibly rare; about one in two thousand people had it. Soon it was discovered that these dual affinities were passed through family with a fifty percent chance of success. So these new elements were wood, metal, lava, and ice. People that had these abilities were now thought of as people with bloodline limits. The Shodaime Hokage is the only person your people know of that used the Mokuton_**(Wood Release)** _and although the Hyoton_**(Ice Release)**_ of Yukigakure_**(Village Hidden in the Snow)** _exists, it is not as powerful as the bloodline limits since it is artificially made with chakra. Through an amazing set of circumstances, you have an equal affinity level for all five of the main elements allowing you to use wood, metal, ice, and lava jutsu."_**_ explained the Kyuubi._

_"YATTA! I can beat anyone now! HAH HAHHAH!" arrogantly shouted the happy child._

**_"Yes yes, we all know you're awesome," drawled the beast, "but you must understand how you received this. It appears your own affinity was wind, however my captivity caused my chakra to intermingle with yours giving you fire, water, and earth. All demon foxes have fire as an element but gaining nine tails allowed me mastery over earth and water as well. You received lightning however from your father, when he used his chakra to seal me into you, thereby having his affinity mixing with yours." _**

_"Wait, so my father was…" said Naruto, with realization creeping into his voice._

_**"Correct. Your father was Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage."** the Kyuubi said solemnly. _

_End Flashback

* * *

_

It took Naruto three months to get use to it and another three to forget his hatred of the man. Eventually, he realized that his father was doing it for his home, even if they were ungrateful bastards. With all the chakra control and work with genjutsu allowed ninjutsu to come pretty easily. He could easily use any D-rank or C-rank ninjutsu, although he could only use some B-rank and maybe one or two A-rank jutsu. The biju's vast memories were a trove of knowledge and this allowed Naruto to learn many jutsu. This lead to the introduction the scroll he got almost six years ago. The Kyuubi began with it only last year when he was eleven and was an immense help.

* * *

_Flashback _

_Naruto's hands trembled as he held the scroll he received nearly five years ago. Self-control was drilled into Naruto six months ago, but learning something new was the only exception to the new Naruto. The beast finally allowed him to learn from the scroll, with some guidance from him of course._

_**"Okay idiot, you can open it now. Jesus you're practically salivating."** said a disgusted Kyuubi._

_"Who's Jesus?"_

_**"No one you need to know about."** Naruto decided to ignore the comment and practically ripped the scroll open. _

**_"Hold on brat. I think I should explain some of the more technical stuff."_**

_"Fine." said the anxious blonde. _

_**"Now you have read that jutsus need hand seals. That is incorrect. Hand seals merely are a guide for the flow of the chakra in the body. Jutsus only need chakra and the correct flow of said chakra. With enough practice the flow of one's chakra can be achieved**** although you are nowhere near that level yet. An example would be the Yondaime's fabled Rasengan, a jutsu that uses no hand seals. Now jutsu creation is a complex use of equations and physics, which is why I implanted those in your head. You must use knowledge of how chakra will flow, should flow, and what the effect will be. I shall not help you in the actual creation, only with the concepts, the actual creation will rely on your ingenuity and creativity."** said the adamant beast._

_The eager Naruto began reading the scroll, oblivious to what it meant towards his future._

_End Flashback

* * *

_

In terms of progress Naruto did not make many jutsu, he wasn't even past ten. However the jutsu he did make were original and no one else could do them. Naruto felt like a clan leader, hiding jutsu no one knew about and only he knew how to do. His thoughts were cut short as Iruka began the roll call for the class.

"Aburame Shino."

Naruto gazed at the silent boy who was probably the most likely to become a good shinobi. He wore a grey trench coat, circular black sunglasses, and had spiky black hair. He knew of the clan of the Aburames, the Kyuubi saw to that. The clan allowed themselves to become home to a hive of chakra dependent bugs in exchange for using them as weapons. They had little ability for jutsu however since the insects lived off their chakra. Shino was apparently the next clan heir. Naruto had nothing negative to say about the boy. He was quiet, polite, intelligent, and had great potential. He respected the boy and was probably the only one the boy said more than two words to in a month in the whole class. His thoughts caused him to miss a few names of the class, most of which were poor students and highly unlikely to pass.

"Akimichi Choji."

Naruto turned his attention to the large boy. Choji had weird spirals on his cheeks, wore a green coat over a white shirt and white scarf, and had a strange bandana on his head with two tufts of hair springing from two sides of his head making it look like a diaper. The Akimichi clan was known for two things. One, their ability to make any part of their body grow to enormous sizes. And two, their insatiable appetites. Choji was a large but not fat boy. Naruto knew that he was part of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio from the previous generation, and was most likely to be put on a team with the Nara and Yamanaka in the class. Naruto only knew the boy from his occasional games of shogi with Shikamaru Nara, the boy's best friend. Naruto knew that he could become a good shinobi if he wanted and was very loyal to his friends.

"Haruno Sakura."

Naruto stared at who he called the pink banshee. The girl had a red kunoichi dress on and had long pink hair. The girl was from a civilian family and was a very annoying, very loud know it all. To top it off she was a fan girl to his royal stick up the ass who will be mentioned later. Naruto never met such a rude and stuck up shrieking she witch. Naruto prayed to kami that he was not paired with her. Naruto could tell that if she did not grow up, she would have no hope as a kunoichi.

"Hyuga Hinata."

Naruto turned his focus to the shy girl in the back of the room. His gaze was met by a seemingly blind pair of eyes which were connected to a blushing young girl in a thick cream colored parka with lavender hair. The Hyuga were famous for their political power, influence, and the mighty Byakugan. The Byakugan was a bloodline limit the allowed the Hyuga to have x-ray vision and detect chakra. It also allowed the Hyuga to see nearly 360 degrees around their bodies. Their bloodline limit also allowed them to be ruthless fighters as they attacked their enemy's 361 chakra points to cut off the flow of chakra making them easy targets. This ability has made the Hyuga arrogant. All were stuck up nobles except for the girl in the back who seemed to want to curl up into a ball, sink into the ground. and hide there for the rest of her life. Hinata was confusing to Naruto as she was a humble a kind person. Naruto did not know why she was like this, but it could have something to do with the fiasco with Kumogakure (Village Hidden in the Clouds) several years ago. Supposedly, Hinata was kidnapped and rescued but Kumo wanted an offering for their dead kidnapper, pointless and stupid in Naruto's eyes. Why pay the kidnappers? But, the Hyuga did and he was killed. Naruto just didn't get it.

"Inuzuka Kiba."

A loud bark caused Naruto to face the hooded boy with the dog on his head. A white dog sat on the head of a hooded boy with spiky hair and thick red arrow marks pointing down, identifying him as an Inuzuka. Kiba was from the Inuzuka clan, a clan that used dogs as fighting partners and had several jutsu to help them fight with their canine companions. Kiba was a loud and brash boy that could become a good fighter if he toned down that mouth of his, which could get him killed one day. The dog's name was Akamaru and was friendly to everyone and was fierce despite his size. The boy was o.k. in Naruto's book. He would have preferred to be on a team with Shino but Kiba would have been acceptable.

"Nara Shikamaru."

A grunt caused Naruto to examine the half asleep boy in the back. There laid a boy with an annoyed look on his face, probably from having his sleep disturbed. The kid had a spiky ponytail jutting from the top of his head making it look like a pineapple. He wore a fishnet shirt with a small grey coat over his shoulders. The young Nara was the second part of this generation's Ino-Shika-Cho trio. Naruto could honestly say that Shikamaru was the smartest person he ever met. Unfortunately, he was also the laziest person he ever met. The Nara were all lazy, well the men were. The girls of the Nara seemed to always be bossy and dominant. The Nara were known for their shadow jutsu, they could bind or kill someone with merely their shadow, a truly amazing feat. Like Shikamaru, the clan had a high I.Q. always around 150 although Shikamaru was probably about 200. Shikamaru was a good friend of Naruto's since he was the only one that could hope to beat him at shogi, and chances were slim at best. Shikamaru was probably the closest thing Naruto had as a friend.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto glared at the boy to his left. Uchiha Sasuke was the village pretty boy. He was dressed in a blue shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on his back and had black hair in a style the resembled the rear end of a duck. He was the last of the Uchiha and possessed the Sharingan, a bloodline limit that must be unlocked and leveled up to be able to be used to its full potential. It allowed the Uchiha to predict an enemy's attacks and copy jutsu. There was a supposed level beyond the third level but the Kyuubi wasn't talking. The beast seemed to have a grudge against the Uchiha that he would not explain. Everyone basically kissed the ground he walked on. Even with the love of the village, the boy was a basterd who seemed angry at the world. Naruto knew of the Uchiha Massacre where the prodigy Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, killed the entire clan. Now Naruto could sympathize with losing his family but being an ice cube with enough arrogance for the whole world grated on Naruto's nerves. He was handed everything and appreciated none of it. His legion of fan girls just followed him like lost puppies and boosted his ego even more. Since the girls basically offered themselves to him, Naruto seriously questioned the Uchiha's sexuality. Basically, Naruto hated the boy, he was just a stuck up emo-basterd.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

As he got up, Naruto looked for anyone else of interest. Staring at Sasuke like a piece of meat was Yamanaka Ino. The fan girl was the third part of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio and probably the most annoying. The girl wore a two piece purple kunoichi dress and had bandages wrapped around her abdomen and calves. She had bleached blonde hair in a ponytail and pale blue eyes. The Yamanaka clan was known for the ability to use mind jutsu to temporarily take control of someone, immobilize them, or torture them. Ino was a fan girl but was less annoying to the blonde demon container if only because she was not as loud, if only barely. Naruto would pity Sasuke for having to deal with both Ino and Sakura, if he wasn't such a basterd.

Naruto entered the testing room and was greeted by Umino Iruka, his older brother figure, and Mizuki, a strangely kind teacher who he did not trust at all.

"Hello Naruto. To pass the test you must show me the **Henge no Jutsu**, the **Kawarimi no Jutsu**, and the **Bunshin no Jutsu**."Naruto quickly completed both the Henge and Kawarimi by turning into Iruka and replacing himself with a plant in the corner.

"Okay Naruto, show me a bunshin and you pass." said a happy Iruka.

"Sensei, I can't do a regular bunshin." said the blonde.

"Then I'm sorry Naruto but you fai…"

"What if I can do a different bunshin?" asked Naruto.

"What?!? Well if you can do one show me." said a surprised Iruka.

**"****Tsuchi**** Bunshin!" **Suddenly a blob of rock shot up through the floor and formed an exact copy of Naruto.

"Amazing." announced an awed Iruka.

"HE CAN'T PASS! HE MUST HAVE CHEATED!" yelled an angry Mizuki.

"I'm sorry Mizuki but as head instructor I approve of Naruto passing. Congratulations Naruto. You pass." said a happy Iruka.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei." said the boy as he tied the new headband around his head. He quickly left the room leaving a sputtering Mizuki and a proud Iruka in his wake.

Naruto sighed in relief as he felt the headband on his head.

'I feel my life is going to be very difficult from here on out.' thought the weary blonde.

He had no idea how right he was.

* * *

**_Original Jutsu List_**

**Fire Style: Endless Fire Jutsu-**D-rank: Used as a fear attack or a distraction to cause the enemy to flee or confused. Launches many small fireballs from the user's mouth. Does little damage.

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the long ****boringness****. The plot will move along later. I used this chapter to describe Naruto's power**** and my take on the ****Narutoverse****. If you haven't noticed I hate Sasuke and Sakura so if you like either of them this story is not for you. Naruto is about mid-****chunin**** at full power, probably closer to low-****chunin****. Sorry for the long wait.**

**Ja ****ne!**

Abyss Key


End file.
